guiding_gamersfandomcom-20200214-history
Hello? Hell... o?
Controls Arrow Keys/Numpad - Move Around Z/Spacebar - Interact Characters #Kazuki #Akari Walkthrough Kazuki's Side When the phone rings at the beginning, keep on answering it no matter what. You'll get ending #1, "Hello? Hell... o?" When you come back into the room, run around and investigate things until the phone rings. Answer the phone. You'll get ending #7, "No Reply". When you come back into the room, note that there's a teddy bear. Go and try to leave the room. The bear will pull you back. After the cutscene, run out to get ending #2, "Can't Stand This Room". If you're not allowed to go through the door, then wait until the phone rings and answer it to get ending #9, "Unseen Force". When you come back into the room, run around and investigate things until the phone rings. Answer it. After the cutscene, the book on the table will open and read it to get ending #10, "Sweetheart's Diary". When you come back into the room, run around and investigate things until the phone rings. Answer it. After the cutscene, a letter will pop from the door. Go to the letter and read it–but don't take too long reading it because it will lead to one ending #14, "Read It Already". After reading it, you'll get ending #15, "Notice". When coming back into the room, leave right away. You'll see...Akari? You are then prompted with three choices: to hug, to scold, or to check the room. If you choose hug, it will lead to a happy end, "We're Together". If you choose scold, it will lead to a bad end, "Poor Communicator". If you choose to check the room and leave/get caught, you'll get a bad end, "Why Must You Run?" But whatever. Choose to check the room and get to the phone to get a bad end, "Wrong Number". Doing this progresses something. Whatever you choose, you are NOT able to play anymore. Close the window and open it back up again. HOLD UP! Once you open the title screen, the message should be mirrored. If it is, start the game. If you chose the happy end, "We're Together", Kazuki will appear and follow Akari. If the phone's not ringing and Kazuki catches Akari, it leads to a bad end, "Unringing Phone". If you do get that bad ending, close the window and open it back up again. Once Kazuki is in the room, leave and choose "Check the room". Check the phone. Close the window and open the window again. Play. Akari's Side Answer the phone as soon as it rings. You'll get ending #25, "Hello? Akari?" Once Akari goes into the room again, check out the bear in the corner and then turn your back to it. You'll get ending #24, "Sneak Attack". When you get back into the room again, try to leave twice. When the bear loses its head, check the phone for ending #26, "Unending". When you get back into the room again, answer the phone, then read the diary to get ending #10, "Sweetheart's Diary". When you get back into the room again, answer the phone. After, read the letter. Like Kazuki, don't take too long to read the letter because you'll get ending #27, "Come On, Read It". Once you have read it, you'll get ending #15, "Notice". When getting back into the room, attempt to leave ONCE. In order to advance Kazuki's side, you'll need to check the fireplace to get "Another Lover". Kazuki's Side When getting back into the room, get some sort of ending. When getting back into the room, attempt to leave. Choose to check the room. In order to finish the whole game, you'll need some kind of ending. Check the fireplace to get the true end, "Mirrored Lovers". Endings Ending #1 - Hello? Hell... o? In this ending, Kazuki answers the phone but no one or nothing answers. Requirements When the phone rings in the beginning, answer it. Ending #2 - Can't Stand This Room In this ending, Kazuki leaves the room. Requirements Leave the room. Ending #3 - Fleeing the Phone In this ending, the phone is ringing but Kazuki leaves the room anyways. Requirements Leave the room while the phone is ringing. Ending #4 - Just Let It Be Morning In this ending, Kazuki goes to sleep. Requirements Go to sleep. Ending #5 - Feigning Ignorance In this ending, Kazuki goes to sleep while the phone is ringing. Requirements Go to sleep while the phone is ringing. Ending #6 - Last Month's News In this ending, Kazuki goes to check out the TV when it turns on to hear the news. After listening to it, he says that it's from last month. Requirements When the TV turns on, watch it. Ending #7 - No Reply In this ending, Kazuki answers the phone when it rings again and–like last time–no one or nothing answers him. Requirements When the phone rings the second time, answer it. Ending #8 - Not Feeling Well In this ending, Kazuki eats the chicken on the table. Requirements Eat the chicken on the table. Ending #9 - Unseen Force In this ending, Kazuki answers the phone when it rings for the third time–and nothing or no one answers him like the last two times. Requirements When the phone rings the third time, answer it. Ending #10 - Sweetheart's Diary In this ending, Kazuki/Akari reads the diary when it opens. Requirements When the diary opens, read it. Ending #11 - Face In the MirrorI In this ending, Kazuki goes to check on the mirror after it moves while the phone is ringing. Requirements Check the mirror after it moves while the phone is ringing. Ending #12 - Mirror In this ending, Kazuki goes to check the mirror. Requirements Check the mirror after it moves. Ending #13 - Asking For Forgiveness In this ending, Kazuki reads the diary when it opens for the second time. Requirements Read the diary when it opens again. Category:Guide Category:Walkthrough